


You Are In Love

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Music Awards, Cheating, Coming Out, Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Oops, Orlando - Freeform, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cuteness, dash of angst, larry stylinson - Freeform, modest appears to be mean, non-Larry breakup, only a touch of elounor, slightly insecure louis, sweet nothings, turns out they're kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes sure Louis knows he's wonderful in every single way while they're in Orlando and by the end of the week they're both completely in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not all events from their time in LA are in the right order, I changed it to suit the story. Also I changed the ending of the AMA's. Hope you guys enjoy!! You can also find this on my Wattpad: Britt1D4Life :) xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

"Hello boys!" Devan greeted as Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Niall came into the large meeting room.

"Hey." They all chorused, sitting down at the table.

"So, we've called you here just to go over everything that's taking place in Orlando." Tony, another Modest member stated, pulling out a piece of paper.

For the next two hours they went over all the details.

"Oh, and any of your family that would like to join may come as well." Devan spoke up as the lads prepared to leave the office. "Liam, could you stay behind for a moment?"

"Sure." Liam sat back down and waved goodbye to the others. "Something wrong?" he questioned once they were gone.

"No, no." Tony shook his head. "We just wanted to inform you that if Sophia would like to join then she's free to do so. Also, we'd just like you to tell Zayn that Perrie is allowed to join as well should she wish to do so."

"Uh what about Eleanor?" Liam asked, confused as to why Louis' girlfriend wasn't allowed to join.

"No." Devan answered firmly. "You see, we've been doing a lot of looking on the social media sites and we've decided to test a theory. Therefore, she is not allowed to join the trip, thus you will not mention this to Louis. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear." Liam nodded his head.

"Good. You can go. Have fun in Orlando!" Devan smiled and Liam stood to leave.

He honestly doesn't care that the other brunette isn't allowed to come. He's sure Louis will freak out when they go to board the plane and Sophia shows up and Perrie if she comes, but Louis can take that up with management.

//

"What the hell?" Louis hissed as he approached their departure gate and spotted Liam standing there with Sophia snuggled against his chest, swaying back and forth as they spoke to each other. "No offence Soph, but what the hell is she doing here?"

"Hello to you too Lou." Sophia rolled her eyes, but her voice held no malice towards him.

"She's coming with us to Orlando." Liam answered, resting his cheek atop Sophia's head.

"Nobody informed me girlfriends were allowed to come! El had been wanting to come since it's our anniversary but Modest said families!" Louis exclaimed as his own family approached, Liam's already there and waiting.

"You'll have to take it up with them Lou, they told me Soph could come." Liam sighed, pulling away to grab his carry on as boarding started.

"That is so fucked up." Louis grumbled, following after them.

"What's wrong love?" Jay questioned.

"Management allowed Sophia to come." Louis responded and Jay made an 'O' face.

"That's a bit odd. I thought they said family only?" Jay inquired with a small frown.

"They did but Liam said they told him Sophia could come." Louis said, stepping onto the plane.

"Well maybe you can call them once we get to Florida. Maybe it was just a mix up." Jay said, urging him to take his seat while she got settled with Dan and the babies. 

//

There's a crowd of fans waiting for them inside the airport, at least that's what the text Louis got from his mum says. The vans out past security is taking his family and Liam's to the hotel plus their band and team. There's a van in the back that's set to take them to the hotel so they don't have to walk through all the fans. They've all booked their flights so they arrive around the same time so they aren't stuck waiting too terribly long before Niall and Harry arrive.

"Guess you already got the text?" Harry questioned as he walked up to where Louis and Liam stood.

"Yeah." Liam responded, nodding his head sadly.

They had all received the text from Zayn stating he wasn't going to be able to get on a flight there. The show must go on however. They catch as much sleep as they can once they're at the hotel for the night and then rise early the next morning. Sound check goes smoothly and before they know it's it's time to come out.

There's fifteen thousand screaming fans waiting for them when they arrive on the boat. They do interviews and perform for the crowd. It never gets old hearing thousands of people singing your lyrics back to you and screaming that they love you.

Harry finds himself watching Louis as they sing. He watches how far Louis pulls the microphone away and he wonders why. He's always loved being able to hear Louis' voice as they sing, he loves the way it sounds in contrast to his own. So he makes a mental note to question Louis about it.

It's late when they finally get back to the hotel. Liam and Niall's rooms come first off the elevator and they bid Harry and Louis goodnight before disappearing for the night. Louis paused outside his room door and turned to say a quick goodnight to Harry.

"Night Harold." Louis said then began turning back to the door.

"Lou, wait." Harry's voice made him stop and look back over his shoulder with a questioning look. "I... I wanted to talk to you?"

"Oh. Okay, come on." Louis gestured to the room as he unlocked the door.

Harry followed him inside, making sure the door shut and locked behind them.

"So, what's up?" Louis questioned, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"I um I wanted to ask you something..." Harry hesitated.

"Okay?" Louis arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"I was just wondering why you pull your mic away?" Harry questioned quietly, noticing the way Louis tenses slightly at the question.

"I don't know what you mean." Louis responded, turning his back on Harry and going over to his suitcase to get his bathroom things.

"Lou..." Harry sighed, "You pull your mic away so far, it just... I know you know it makes it harder for the mic to pick up your voice. Why do you do that?"

"Harry, just drop it okay?" Louis clutched his toothbrush in his hand, back still turned. "There's no reason."

"Yes there is, I know you better than that. Why don't you want people to hear you?" Harry asked, moving closer.

Louis tenses up more at the question and he knows Harry has moved closer to him. He sighed in defeat, there's no way Harry is going to let this drop.

"I don't want to take anything away from the songs." He finally answered, looking down at his hands as he fumbled with his toothpaste and shampoo bottle.

"You don't... what?" Harry shook his head in disbelief reaching out to force Louis to turn around and face him. "You don't want to take anything away from the songs? Louis, you could never take anything away from them, if anything you make them even more amazing."

Louis huffed out a laugh and shook his head, "Harry, you and I both know that's not true. Even after I went through those voice lessons a while back and my voice seemed to improve, people still said I was the weakest link. They said it'd make no difference whether I was there or not."

"No." Harry frowned, shaking his head. "No.  _You_ know that's not true. We wouldn't be One Direction without you and you know it."

"Yes you would. Look, I know I got some more solos this time but you four are the stars, not me. It's fine though, really, I'm over it." Louis responded and made to walk off to the bathroom only to be stopped by Harry.

"Well I'm not. Lou, you're amazing... your voice adds so much, you have to know that." Harry stated firmly, grasping Louis' arm.

"Alright, whatever you say." Louis replied, sighing heavily.

"No, Louis, I'm serious." Harry said, moving to stand in front of him. "Look at me."

Louis' shoulders sagged as he looked at the ground and ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked up with tired eyes and it made Harry's heart break. Louis won't admit it out loud but it's written all over his face. It's hurting him.

"Your voice is incredible okay? No control wouldn't be the same if you weren't singing the chorus, we could have never pulled it off. Your voice made that song and the fans love it. I love the fact that you have more solos and I know the lads feel the same, we wanted you to have more, we pushed for it. Your voice is so unique and wonderful." Harry spoke, grasping Louis' shoulders so he couldn't move away. "Tell me your voice is amazing."

"What? Harry... no." Louis shook his head sadly.

"Yes. Tell me your voice is amazing." Harry demanded.

Louis sighed in defeat.

"My voice is amazing." He repeated Harry's words, not meeting the younger lad's eyes.

"Now say it like you mean it." Harry ordered, squeezing Louis' shoulders but Louis didn't reply, he only shook his head with a clenched jaw.

Removing one of his hands, Harry carefully took Louis' chin and forced him to look at him.

"Louis Tomlinson you are amazing. You're kind, caring, sweet, and sassy and devastatingly handsome. You draw people in and you make them want to stay, we love being around you... I love being around you. Fans constantly talk about how your smile makes their day and I have to agree with them." Harry stated, looking into Louis' eyes, feeling as though he's wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Lou, you don't even realize how special you are to everyone and how much you add to this band. Nobody could ever replace you."

"You mean that?" Louis questioned quietly, voice slightly shaky.

"Of course I do." Harry replied softly then pulled him into a tight hug.

Louis went willingly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder. He smells like vanilla and cinnamon and his cologne is still lingering. He let out a shaky breath and he feels Harry's arms tighten around him.

"I couldn't do this without you." Harry murmured, "I wouldn't want to do this without you."

Louis tightened his arms around Harry's neck briefly then pulled back so one of his hands could rest against Harry's neck. He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek as a thank you and nuzzled his nose against the spot he had just kissed. When he pulled back, he looked up and his eyes latched with Harry's and suddenly he doesn't feel like he can breathe. He's been up close to Harry many, many times before, but this is different - something is different about this moment.

It could have been Harry or it could have been Louis, though maybe it was really both of them. Either way, suddenly their faces were a lot closer together but the space between them was still too much. Before either of them can really give it a second thought, they're kissing.

Louis' lips are warm and thin and slightly chapped but Harry can't get enough of them.

Harry's lips are warm and plump and soft from his obsession with chap stick and Louis loves how they feel against his own.

Louis pulled away first as they need to breathe became to great. He realized the situation he's just gotten himself in. He's standing here, in the middle of his hotel room, kissing his best mate, and absolutely loving it. 

"I - I" Louis stuttered, eyes wide with fear - there's no way Harry isn't going to be disgusted by this - kissing him of all people.

"Apparently..." Harry started, swallowing thickly, voice a bit rough. "Apparently your arse isn't the only thing sinful about you."

And then he's diving right back in, claiming Louis' mouth. Louis melts into the kiss without any thought other than how amazing Harry's lips feel and how his whole body is on fire and how he wants more, more, more. 

Harry did something particular with his tongue and Louis' knees gave out, causing him to press against Harry. Both of them moaned as their growing erections pressed against each other. 

"You're hard." Harry mumbled against Louis' swollen lips.

"So are you." Louis responded, panting into Harry's mouth. "Harry... I...."

Harry cut him off by pressing a hard kiss to his lips and walking him backwards towards the king size bed in the room. Louis' knees hit the bed and he sat down, letting Harry stand between his legs. The younger lad's hand cup Louis' jaw and tilted his head back some for better access to his mouth.

Eventually, Harry moved his hands down to the hem on Louis' shirt and pulled it up.

"As much as I love seeing you in my clothes..." Harry murmured against Louis' lips and Louis jerked back.

Sure enough he's wearing Harry's shirt from sound check, you can even see the wrinkle where it had been tucked into Harry's pants. Louis blushed as Harry pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside without care before going to unbutton his own.

Harry can see the insecurity in Louis' eyes as soon as he slides his shirt off and let's it join the one Louis had been wearing on the floor. He acts like he's scratching his arm but Harry knows he's just trying to cover up his tiny tummy.

Smiling, Harry placed a knee on the bed, wrapped on arm around Louis, and hoisted him to the middle of the bed with his face pressed to Louis' neck, leaving sweet kisses on his skin.

Louis is rendered speechless as Harry straddled him and began running his hands over the exposed portion of his body. He can do nothing but watch Harry as his hands ran down Louis' arms, up his sides, over his chest, and down to his stomach before settling on his hips.  He watched as Harry leaned down and pressed a series off tender, feather light kisses from his waistband all the way up to his neck.

Harry's hands moved to the button and zip of Louis' jeans and quickly undid both so he could remove the material. It leaves Louis in just a pair of briefs and he squirms under the attention. A shiver ran down his spine as Harry stood up long enough to remove the rest of his clothes and then get back up on the bed. 

"You have no idea how amazing you are do you?" Harry whispered as he cupped Louis' neck and leaned in to kiss up the opposite side. 

He nipped as Louis' ear and blew softly into it, making Louis shutter and gasp. 

"You're beautiful." Harry spoke against Louis' skin, mouthing at his neck again and feeling Louis' hand shoot up to grasp his bicep. "So beautiful, you have no clue..."

"Harry..." Louis whimpered as Harry nipped his neck right atop his sweet spot.

"Skins so soft..." Harry murmured, soothing a hand over Louis' stomach and chest again. "Hair is so feathery and perfect... jaw line is perfect... your eyes are so gorgeous... and your smile, your smile is stunning... Lou -- you're so stunning."

Harry's hands and lips followed his words. Hands trailing over Louis' skin... fingers running through Louis' hair... kissing along his jaw and over his eyes and down his nose to his lips. He can't get enough of those lips now that he's tasted them.

"Harry... Harry please." Louis pleaded, voice sounding choked off.

"What? What do you want Lou?" Harry questioned, pulling back enough to look down at Louis, take him all in.

His skin is flush and he's as hard as he can get.

"You, please, just you. I need you." Louis answered, opening his eyes and finding Harry's.

Harry doesn't need anymore convincing or begging or anything like that, he dives in. 

The kiss is almost bruising and just a tad bit painful, but it's perfect all the same and Louis can't resist throwing his arms around Harry's neck. His skin is smooth and firm under Louis' fingertips and he moans softly as they kiss and he feels Harry hard against him. He doesn't even give it much thought when he bends his leg so Harry slips between his thighs causing their erections to collide.

Their hands are everywhere, neither of them can stop exploring the other. 

"Haz..." Louis moaned, grasping Harry's hips and pressing his own up to grind against him.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned, pulling away from Louis.

"Yeah, yeah, positive." Louis nodded his head quickly.

"Do you have stuff?" Harry asked, moving to get up.

"Um just lube... is that okay?" Louis responded, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Harry nodded, going over to Louis' suitcase and grabbing the small bottle.

Louis heard a click and opened his eyes again to see Harry settling back between his legs and slicking up three long fingers. His legs fall further apart, desperate to feel those fingers inside of him. He's never been with a guy, he's only fingered himself but he wants Harry, he needs him inside of him.

As Harry opened Louis up, he pressed tender kisses to the older lad's strong thighs and all over his torso trying to distract him from the burn. Once he had three fingers working in and out of Louis easily and Louis with writhing underneath him, Harry removed his fingers, wiping them on the covers. 

Grabbing the lube again, he poured some onto his length, hissing as the cold substance. He nudged his tip against Louis' rim and the blue eyed lad gasped as he was penetrated.

A soft, choked off cry fell from Louis' lips and Harry was quick to try and kiss the pain away. With Louis distracted, Harry pressed deeper, sinking into him slowly. One of Louis' hands was grasping Harry's side while the other found it's way to the back of Harry's head, tangling in the curls at the nape of his neck.

When Harry was fully inside of Louis, he remained still and focused on sucking a love bite on one of Louis' pecks. The older lad arched his back at the feeling, pressing his chest up against Harry's mouth, chasing the feeling. The movement caused Harry to shift inside of him and Louis let out a soft moan. He pulled Harry's face back up to his own and pressed his face to Harry's neck.

"Move." Louis whispered against Harry's neck before latching onto the column and proceeding to suck a love bite there.

Harry's hips jerked and he groaned at the feeling of Louis' mouth and the way Louis was tightening around him. With one hand on Louis' hip, Harry drew back then pressed back in slowly. 

"Lou..." Harry groaned at the rough drag of being bare inside of him. "You're so tight..."

Harry wedged his other hand underneath Louis, splaying his fingers between Louis' shoulder blades. He continues like that for a while. They're breathing each other in, mouths clashing every few moments and moans of pure pleasure being tossed back and forth. 

Louis' whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, as was Harry's if his damp back was anything for Louis to go by. He can his hands up and down Harry's tone back, letting his blunt nails rake down the smooth expanse of skin. Everything feels good, but he feels like there's something deeper. 

Squirming underneath Harry, Louis lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist. The shift in position has Harry driving into Louis' prostate and making Louis toss his head back in sheer pleasure. He never wants this feeling to stop. His body feels like it's singing, he's never felt this good.

"Shit, Louis..." Harry moaned, thrusting harder as Louis let out a small plea for him to do so. "You're so beautiful, you look so good like this..."

The hand that wasn't on Louis' hip, moved up to rest against Louis' neck and Harry leaned down to kiss him. It's soft and sweet but deep and passionate. Both of them feel like bursting at the sensations that course through their bodies.

"M' close." Louis panted just under Harry's ear where he had been working on yet another love bite. 

"Me too." Harry groaned, working his hips. "C'mon Louis, cum for me... gonna look so beautiful..."

Louis clung to Harry as his orgasm ripped through him. His body shook and his head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream before he managed to get out Harry's name. Harry felt Louis' hot release on his stomach and how Louis was clenching around him - it drives him right over the edge. He can't even consider pulling out before he's cumming with his face pressed to Louis' neck, crying out Louis' name, and mouthing at his moist skin.

They lay there for a moment, Harry still inside of Louis, trying to catch their breaths. Harry shifted as Louis began to squirm in discomfort and carefully eased himself out of Louis. The blue eyed lad whined at the empty feeling but hummed happily when Harry chuckled and kissed him. 

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, soothing his hand up and down Louis' side, still not moving from on top of him.

"Yeah." Louis smiled, nudging their noses together. "Sore, but I'm beyond okay."

"Good." Harry chuckled, planting a wet kiss on Louis' cheek.

Harry propped himself up on his forearms, hovering over Louis with a dopey smile pulling at his lips.

"Hi." Harry stated quietly, drawing what sounds an awful lot like a giggle out of Louis.

"Hi." Louis responded, hands moving to grasp Harry's biceps.

"I've honestly been waiting forever to do that." Harry admitted with a blush. "My imagination didn't do it justice."

"Have you been wanking to thoughts of me Harold?" Louis questioned, voice light and teasing.

"Only all the time." Harry answered, wiggling his eyebrows. "With an ass like that how could I not?"

"Cheeky!" Louis exclaimed, letting his hand roam up into Harry's chocolate curls and tug gently.

Harry leaned into Louis' hand and laughed. His eyes closed briefly as Louis continued to comb through his hair. He hummed contently then looked back down to find Louis already staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"I want to kiss you again..." Harry murmured, dipping his head down so his lips could just drag across Louis'.

"Then do it." Louis replied, eyes already closing.

Louis sighed into the kiss, willingly parting his lips so Harry's tongue could tangle with his own. The hand that wasn't in Harry's hair traveled down his back and then came to rest on his shoulder. When they broke apart, Harry kissed Louis' nose sweetly then shuffled to sit up.

"I'm sticky." Louis pouted, looking down at his torso which was streaked with drying cum. "And... squishy..." he blushed cherry red as he wiggled and felt wetness between his legs.

"How about we take a shower then?" Harry suggested as he got off the bed and held out his hand to help Louis up.

"Please." Louis nodded in agreement, allowing himself to be helped. "Oh shit... that smarts a bit."

Harry laughed, "Tends to happen, it'll go away in a day or so." and then started off to the bathroom.

"Harry..." Louis paused half way to the bathroom, "Did.... Did you really mean what you said? About my voice and all that..."

Harry swiveled around and saw Louis standing there with his arms crossed over his stomach. There's uncertainty in his eyes and it breaks Harry's heart that Louis thinks so little of himself. Walking back over to him, Harry lifted his hands to cradle Louis' face and brushed his thumbs over Louis' cheeks.

"Very single bit of it." Harry confirmed seriously. "Everything about you is wonderful. Everything."

Louis gave a little nod, feeling a little stunned by the sincerity and seriousness in Harry's green eyes. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss his nose before taking his hand and leading them into the bathroom.

He washed Louis; running the soapy flannel all over the slightly shorter mans body. Louis began to protest when Harry picked up the two in one shampoo and conditioner bottle, saying he could wash his own hair, but Harry just motioned for him to turn around. Eventually Louis gave in and let Harry scrub all the products from the day out of his hair. 

Once they were both clean, they dried off with the fluffy white hotel towels then slipped into the boxers Louis had brought into the bathroom. Louis brushed his teeth first then passed his brush over to Harry while he dried his hair with a hand towel. 

He tossed the towel aside when he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Peering out of the peek hole, he saw his mum standing there in her pajama outfit. Opening the door he smiled and let her in.

"Hey mum." He greeted. "What's up?"

"Just came to say goodnight." Jay smiled, walking into the room, frowning at the two pairs of jeans on the floor but figuring they were just Louis'. "What were you doing?"

"Just got out of the shower and got done brushing my teeth." Louis responded, "Was in the middle of drying my hair when you knocked."

"I was going to ask if you forgot something rather important today?" Jay questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to my knowledge." Louis shook his head, doing his best not to move around to much because of his sore bum.

Both of Jay's eyebrows sprung up and she looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Eleanor called me a little while ago." Jay stated watching her son.

"Who?" Louis asked as he riffled through his suitcase for a pair of socks; who would have thought he'd be getting cold feet in Florida.

"Eleanor. Your girlfriend. It's your anniversary today and you never contacted her." Jay responded, completely confused by Louis' response.

"Oh." Louis frowned, turning back to face her. "Forgot."

"You forgot..." Jay repeated slowly.

"Busy day and all that." Louis said, pulling on his socks then a t-shirt that, now that he thinks about it, might be Harry's too.

"Alright, I'm just going to assume you're overly tired right now. I won't keep you from your bed, heaven knows you've had a long day. Give me a hug and I'll go." Jay said holding out her arms.

Louis went willingly, he won't deny he's a momma's boy - always has been, always will be. 

He's caught up in saying goodnight to his mum that he doesn't hear the bathroom door open. Jay however did and looked up to see Harry walking out in nothing but boxers with damp hair.

"Harry?" Jay questioned making Louis freeze in her arms and Harry freeze with his hand in his curls, untangling them.

Jay pulled away from Louis and took a good look at Harry. There's a love bite just under his ear and another where his neck meets his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Louis shift slightly on his feet and as she turned to look at him she noticed a love bite near his collarbone and a hot blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. We're talking about this right now." She finally commented, looking between them. "Explain."

Louis keeps his eyes shifted down as Harry explains what led to the events that had just taken place. It makes his cheeks burn, having his mum find out how insecure he is about himself sometimes.

"I just wanted him to see how beautiful he is." Harry finished off his explanation. "And it doesn't hurt that I've always really, really liked Louis..."

Jay gave him a soft smile then turned to her son.

"Honey... Harry is right. You have nothing to be insecure about. You're wonderful and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. I've literally watched you grow up into a young, handsome man. You've chased your dreams and now you're in the biggest boy band in the entire world." Jay said, reaching out to squeeze Louis' knee. 

"Thanks mum." Louis responded. "I know it's stupid but I can't help it... I've got people like this one walking around all day."

"Lou that's bullshit." Harry scoffed, getting an arm around the smaller mans waist and pulling him to his side. "Have you looked in the mirror? People would kill to have your bum."

Louis and Jay both chuckled. Louis leaned further into Harry's side and pressed a quick kiss to his bare shoulder before looking back at his mum.

"Are you mad about this?" Louis questioned hesitantly.

"Are you happy?" Jay countered.

Louis hummed and turned his head so he could look at Harry, scanning over his features and drinking in the soft smile the other lad was giving him.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He answered, earning a kiss from Harry to his forehead.

"Then no, I'm not mad. You do need to take care of things though, you can't be with two people." Jay said, giving him a pointed look. 

"I know and I will as soon as I have a free moment." Louis swore.

"Alright, I won't keep you two up any longer. Get some sleep." Jay gave them both pointed looks and they have enough decency to blush.

"Night mum." Louis responded first, standing up and hugging her tight. "Love you."

"I love you too honey." Jay smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair then pulled away and reached for Harry.

"Night Jay." Harry stated, giving her a hug.

"Goodnight love." She said then pulled away. "Sleep."

And with that she left the room.

"Well... that was somewhat awkward." Louis chuckled weakly, looking over at Harry who was still shirtless - just in a pair of boxers.

"Little bit." Harry laughed, holding up his fingers to indicate a little bit before reaching for Louis, taking him by the waist. "So... sleeping..."

"Sleeping." Louis repeated, hands pressed to Harry's chest. "Y-You could stay here..."

Harry's face lit up and he nodded his head, "S' what I was hoping for."

Louis shook his head and rocked up on his toes to peck Harry's lips. He pulled him over to the bed and they crawled in. Harry flicked off the lights and reached blindly for Louis in the dark. When he finds him he pulls him to his chest and Louis snuggles in instantly. No more words are exchanged as exhaustion takes over and they fall asleep within second of each other.

The next day starts bright and early.

They're going to be enjoying the park, filming, and doing a private concert. They're all a bit taken when they step out of the hotel and find the weather is not what Florida is known for. To them, it's just cool outside and they grab jackets and hoodies and sweaters before venturing out into the park. By evening, Zayn has arrived with Perrie and the weather has gotten colder. They almost feel bad for the fans standing around waiting, but they figure they're here on their own free will so the cold must not be bugging them too much.

When they're done filming, they go back to the hotel for a meeting with management to discuss the next few days. Once they wrap up, Louis stays behind to inform them of his intentions to break up with Eleanor.

"So what you're telling me is that you're going to break up with your long term girlfriend just because you became Harry's next one night stand?" Devan questioned, eyebrow quirked. 

Louis scoffed and glared at the man, "First off, I know I'm not Harry's one night stand. Second, Harry doesn't hook up. Third, it's my life, I'll break up with someone for whatever reason I please. I am going to break up with her and I am going to ask Harry out on a date. We won't be boyfriends but I am going to take him out. We're not going to go public for a few months."

"You're damn right you're not going public." Devan snapped, returning Louis' glare. "You won't be breaking up with Miss Calder either. We've built this band up and I won't allow it to be torn down because you decided you're gay and want to have a fling with your band mate."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Louis replied, his whole body going tense.

"You signed a contract." Devan sneered. "Miss Calder will arrive Thursday and you will take her to all your filming. End of discussion, now get out."

Louis stormed out of the room and up to his hotel room. Harry's waiting for him outside the door and he wordlessly let's him in. 

"Everything okay Lou?" Harry questioned, brows pulling together at how tense Louis seems.

"Yeah, just tired." Louis lied as he tugged off his clothes from the day. "Shower?"

"Sure." Harry smiled and pulled off his own clothes.

As soon as they're under the hot spray, Louis is crowding up against Harry, putting his arms around his neck, and kissing him. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and moaned softly into the unexpected kiss. Somehow, the kiss turns into Louis being pressed up against the shower wall with his legs wrapped around Harry's waist as Harry fucks him. He's got his head tossed back against the wall and he's breathing hard, little moans tumbling from his lips as Harry bites as his neck. They cum together and then clean up while they're breathing goes back to normal.

Back in the bedroom, they pull on boxers and fall into bed together just like the prior night. Louis curled up in Harry's arms once again and drifted off to sleep after they shared a final kiss. He doesn't mention the fact that Eleanor is being flown in.

Wednesday morning Louis is up and gone by the time Harry wakes up. His plane left earlier than Harry's, taking him, his family, and Zayn to Los Angeles.

Harry wakes up to a cold, empty space beside him and he can't help it, his heart sinks. He knew Louis' plane left earlier than his own, but he figured he would've woken him up to say he was leaving... a kiss goodbye... anything, but instead he's woken up to an empty bed.

When he arrives in Los Angeles and gets to the hotel they're all staying at he doesn't see Louis. He finds out from Jay what room Louis is in, but no one answers the door. Later that night he tries again and this time Louis opens the door.

"Hey." Louis smiled slightly, letting Harry into the room.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry questioned, turning to look on him. "You left this morning..."

"Been with Zayn and yeah, I was running a little late." Louis lied, hoping Harry wouldn't see through it. "I didn't want to wake you either, you looked really comfortable."

Harry chuckled and opened his arms to allow Louis to step into them. He wrapped Louis up and buried his nose in his feathery hair. He breathed in and felt Louis huff against his neck.

"Are you smelling me?" Louis questioned, his voice teasing.

"You smell good." Harry laughed, nipped at the lobe of Louis' ear.

"Well I should hope, just had a shower." Louis responded, gripping Harry's hips. 

They pull back slowly and let their noses brush together. Louis has his eyes closed already, he doesn't want to look into Harry's eyes right now. Knowing that management is forcing him to stay with Eleanor... if he looks at Harry right now he'll blurt it out and it'll ruin it. He wants to be with Harry. He doesn't want to lose him, he's never felt like this.

There's never been a moment when someone has laid a hand on him and he's felt on fire. There's never been a moment where he's kissed someone and it's left him breathless. He's never trembled under someones touch. Sure, he and Harry had touched before but never this way. Harry has never soothed his hands up and down his body while whispering how beautiful he is. Harry has never kissed over his skin or kissed his lips. They've given each other love bites when they were younger but that was for fun, it was a band thing. Things are different now though, they're older and they don't do that anymore, they haven't done that in a long time. Back then it didn't mean what it means now.

"Harry..." Louis spoke softly as their lips sealed together and Harry began walking them back to the bed. 

Harry laid Louis down gently on the king bed and proceeded to strip Louis' clothes from his body. He has him sit up so he can remove his shirt and then pushes him back down, having him lift his hips so he can remove his jeans and briefs. Before Harry does anything else, he strips out of his own clothes, tossing them onto the floor with Louis'. 

Pulling Louis back up into a sitting position, Harry braced himself on the bed with one hand as he leaned over the older lad. His other hand slid up to Louis' neck and he pressed their lips together. Louis' hands went immediately to Harry's curls, tugging gently and smiling at the soft moan it earns from Harry.

Last night he had been happy to let Harry get rough with him in the shower, but today he's more than okay with Harry taking things slow. He opens him up slowly, pressing his lips to every inch of Louis' skin that he can reach. They still don't bother with condoms, Harry just slicks up and sinks into Louis.

The only sound in the room is their harsh breathing and the occasional sweet words Harry's whispers into Louis' heated skin. They move in perfect sync with each other, like they're been doing it all their lives.

Louis melts under Harry, hands going from stroking up and down Harry's back to tugging at his curls. His lips find Harry's plumper ones or latch onto his neck to give him a new love bite. He simply cannot get enough.

There's a fleeting thought. Louis wonders what will happen tomorrow when Eleanor shows up, the girl he's now calling a beard in his head. Things had been boring for a while with them and then Harry came along and now all Louis wants his to give them a chance. He can tell Harry would be invested in their relationship and it has to be nice to have both people thinking the same thing. 

Louis tilted his head some as he felt heat pool inside of him. He nudge Harry's face up from his neck and got his lips on his. It's mainly panting, gasping, and moaning until Louis falls over the edge with one particularly hard thrust that nails his prostate. His head falls back and his back arches obscenely off the mattress as he cums with a cry of Harry's name. 

Harry's right there behind him, thrusting a few more times before he's spilling his load inside Louis. The older lad kept his legs hooked around Harry's as he opted to kiss him instead of trying to get his breathing back to normal. Eventually, Harry pulls out, both of them hissing at sensitivity but basking in their after glows.

Just like the prior nights, they shower together, brush their teeth, and then crawl into bed. Harry wraps himself around Louis and presses a series of kisses to the back of his head and neck. Louis hums rather happily at the warm lips he feels against his skin, he can't help but lean back into the touch. He feels Harry smile against his neck and he knows that smile probably won't be there tomorrow but there's nothing he can do about it.

She doesn't arrive until two hours before they're supposed to do their Jimmy Kimmel interview. He refuses to go to the airport to pick her up even though management demands it. 

"Tell her I was too busy." Louis rolled his eyes and then went back to what he was doing, picking out an outfit. 

So management ends up getting her from the airport and she walks in just as they're getting ready to go over to the studio. 

"Lou!" She cheers, rushing over to greet him.

"Oh, hey." Louis responded, letting her hug him but not really putting much effort into a return hug.

"I was so happy when they called me and said I could come out! I've missed you." Eleanor rambled and Louis just tuned her out, it's rude but he has no interest. "I haven't even heard from you since you left.. You didn't call Monday, at all like you promised."

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Monday was a really long day and so was Tuesday." Louis apologized, only thoughts in his head were of himself and Harry.

"It's alright. We're together now, that's what matters." Eleanor responded, going in to kiss his cheek but he moves.

"Makeup. Lou will kill you." Louis said, then picked up his phone. "We need to go over to the studio."

As they walk through the building that they were in getting ready, Eleanor latches onto his arm and Louis can't shake her off because management is right there staring him down. So he lets her cling. They pause in front of one of the other rooms when Devan stops them to tell them fans and paps are outside and Louis, out of the corner of his eye, can see a head of curls standing in the room. He can feel Harry's eyes on him and he ignores the urge to turn it look at him.

The taping of the Jimmy Kimmel show goes without a hitch. Louis notices Harry seems to be a little off, like he's forcing himself to smile and laugh, and he knows it has to be because of him. Once they're finished taping he notices his family and Eleanor are already gone and he breathes a sigh of relief at that. His goal is to talk to Harry before they leave but Harry is no where to be found.

When he gets back to the hotel he knocks on Harry's door but nobody answers. So he goes back to his own room. He doesn't bother texting Eleanor back when he sees she's text him, he just pulls his laptop into his lap and logs onto Twitter.

The very first thing he sees is pictures of him and the others arriving at the studio. There's pictures of him with Eleanor and people are stirring up a storm. The fans that ship them gush about how cute they are while everyone else laughs and comments about how miserable he looks, how even though he's got the makes of a smile on his lips his eyes are telling a different story. The fans aren't stupid.

Then he sees pictures of Harry and already he can see how Harry's typically happy mood has diminished. He's not smiling and his eyes are somewhat hard.

Of course, then he happens upon the pictures of them leaving the studio. His heart plummets when he sees the pictures of Harry, he literally looks ready to cry. His lips hold no trace of the smile he had been seeing for the past three days and his eyes are dull and tired. It's all his fault and he knows it. He wants to fix it but he doesn't know how.

The next day they're scheduled to be at another studio, this time to film Ellen. Like the day prior, Louis shows up with Eleanor and she's clinging to him just like before. He doesn't even see Harry until it's time to film and when he does Harry looks miserable.

"Harry. Harry wait!" Louis called, getting out of Eleanor's grasp and hurrying after the taller lad. 

He catches up to him in the bathroom, having spotted Harry ducking in.

"Harry please." Louis pleaded, reaching out for him.

"Don't!" Harry hissed, jerking away. "Look... I don't know what game you're playing but you can stop. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be with you, but clearly you were just looking to get fucked. I'm such an idiot for letting myself believe for two seconds that you wanted anything to do with me in a way that was romantic. Just... Just leave me alone."

And with that Harry hurried out of the bathroom, leaving Louis there feeling like an ass.

While they're filming, Louis is sitting between Liam and Niall and Harry is sitting on the other side of Liam. It's tense, but Harry's acting skills have clearly improved as he smiles and laughs. Louis is relatively quiet as the interview goes on, just like he was on the Kimmel show. 

They're nearing the end of the interview when Ellen asks about relationships. 

"So three of you are in relationships, that can't be easy with constantly being on the road?" Ellen looked between Liam, Louis, and Zayn.

"No it's not, but they understand, it's not too bad though." Liam answered, smiling fondly at the thought of Sophia.

"And Zayn, you're engaged, right?" Ellen questioned and he nodded. "That has to be even harder."

"It's okay, Pez is really busy with her band too so she understands." Zayn responded with a small smile.

"Louis, your better half as we call it here is actually here with you correct?" Ellen turned to Louis.

"Right, yeah. You haven't even been introduce have you?" Louis replied, an idea forming in his head.

"No, no I haven't. How very dare you not introduce me." Ellen teased.

"Well I can now... if you boys would just scoot down." Louis said standing up and motioning for Harry and Liam to scoot so he can move to sit closest to Ellen and next to Harry.

In the audience he can see his mum's confused look and Eleanor's excited one. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Harry's mouth set in a firm line and he can feel the tension pouring off of him.

"Well, get on with it now Tomlinson, I'm dying to meet them." Ellen chuckled, urging Louis to bring his girlfriend up.

But Louis shocks everybody.

"Ellen... It's my pleasure to introduce you to my boyfriend, Harry Styles." Louis stated loud and clear, reaching for Harry's hand and meshing their fingers together, pulling the said hand to his lips and kissing it.

He hears Harry's sharp intake of air and as he looks he can see the other lads staring at him with wide eyes. There are ear piercing screams coming from the audience and Harry is staring at him with shock eyes. 

"You just... You..." Ellen sputtered, at a lost for words. "I thought.... I've been waiting for this, I'll be quite honest. Now both of you get up and give me a hug."

Louis pulled a still shocked Harry up and they both gave her a big hug before sitting back down. They sat back down, Harry's hand still linked with Louis', and Ellen stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry I've never been speechless before." She apologized. "So, okay this is very new... Harry you look like you're in shock..."

"I um... yeah a bit. I wasn't expecting it." Harry laughed, shaking himself out of his shocked state. "We hadn't discussed it at all."

"So this was just an on the spot decision then?"  Ellen questioned, looking at Louis.

"Pretty much. I don't want to hide behind lies. We've only just started dating but it didn't feel right hiding it from our fans. They've been so amazing and they've supported us through everything so far, I'm hoping this is no different." Louis responded, offering a smile to the audience.

"You have my support one hundred percent of course. I have to say you are probably the cutest couple ever, no offence to you others, but really. Are they not the cutest couple ever!?" Ellen exclaimed looking out at the crowd.

The response is again ear piercing screams that make Louis and Harry beam.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck in your relationship, I'm truly so happy for you two." Ellen spoke directly to Louis and Harry then to all the lads. "Thank you so much for coming on the show, it was great to have you back. Make sure you all pick up One Direction's new album, Four, it is out to buy everywhere! We'll be right back."

After they've hugged Ellen goodbye, greeted some of their fans in the riff-raff room, and said goodbye to the people in the audience they get to head back to their hotel. They arrived in separate vehicles but Harry grabbed hold of Louis' hand and pulled him over to the vehicle he was riding back in.

Louis barely gets the door closed before Harry is on him.

"Harry." Louis gasped as Harry pulled his lower lip into his mouth.

"We need to talk. You're not off the hook." Harry growled, pulling Louis into his lap even though they were in a moving vehicle. "But I want to kiss you right now."

"Please. Yes. Please." Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and smashing their lips back together.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and held him to his chest as they kissed. Louis is invading all of his senses. All he feels, tastes, smells, and sees is Louis, Louis, Louis. The older moved a hand to rest on Harry's exposed chest while his other rested on Harry's neck. The kiss is absolutely filthy with smacking and too much tongue, but it's hot.

As soon as they pulled up to the hotel, they both realized their driver had been able to see and hear them the entire time and they both go crimson but the driver waves them off with a laugh, muttering how he was young once too. 

Smiling, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him into the hotel and over to the lift. They can hardly keep their hands off each other as they ride up to their floor. 

"Get your stuff together and meet me at my door." Harry said once the lift doors opened and they walked out. 

"Why?" Louis questioned, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because. We're going to my house." Harry smiled, hauling Louis against him and squeezing his arse.

"Shit... yeah, okay. I'll be a minute. Something I need to do first." Louis said, hearing to ding of the lift again as they stood outside his room.

They both turned and saw Louis' family plus Eleanor getting off the lift. 

"I'll explain when we get to your house, okay?" Louis looked back at Harry.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you in my room." Harry nodded then kissed Louis' forehead before walking off.

"Always did get what you want." Jay commented quietly as she hugged him.

"Yeah. I just couldn't deal with him hurting. I want him to be happy and I want him to be happy with me, I don't care what anyone says." Louis responded, hugging her tight.

"I'm proud of you, now take care of this and be safe." Jay smiled and walked off with Dan.

"What the fuck?" Is the first thing out of Eleanor's mouth.

"Listen. I was going to break up with you. I told management and they refused to let me. Instead they flew you out here and made me take you out. I think I've been over us for a while, it just really hit me Monday after Harry and I... had a chat." Louis spoke quietly even though nobody else was around. "So if you want to yell at somebody, yell at management, they didn't give me any options."

"And why shouldn't I yell at you? You cheated!" Eleanor shrieked, trying to shove him but he barely moves.

"You wouldn't have found out about that except for the fact that management brought you here and then I decided to take my life into my own hands!" Louis responded. "And what about you and Max hm? You honestly think I believe you've been loyal?"

"He's my best friend!" Eleanor snapped and Louis chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, and Harry's mine, that proves nothing." Louis scoffed. "Look, I don't want to fight. I'm breaking up with you though. If you want to attend the music awards like I'm sure management has set up then whatever, but know you're not going with me. You can pick up whatever you have at my flat once I'm back in London or when my mum goes back."

And with that Louis headed into his hotel room and began putting his things back into his suitcase while Eleanor screamed and kicked at the door. Five minutes later things were quiet outside the room and he could only assume his mum or security had gotten Eleanor. 

Almost as soon as he knows on Harry's door it's opening and he's being hauled up into Harry's arms. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face in Harry's curls.

"Ready?" Harry questioned, setting him down.

"Definitely." Louis confirmed. 

Harry's Beverly Hills is gorgeous just like Louis remembered from the pictures Harry had showed him. Everything is clean lines and very sleek.  He doesn't have a chance to really look around because Harry is suddenly picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the kitchen, depositing him on the quartz counter top.

"I'll make tea while you explain." Harry said, standing in front of Louis with his hands on either side of him.

"Okay deal." Louis nodded.

Harry set to work making tea and Louis began his short speech.

"So when we had our meeting with management the other day about everything we were going to be doing in LA, after you guys left I stayed behind. I told them I was going to break up with Eleanor and that I was going to be asking you out on a date. I told them we weren't going to go public, because it was new and it'd be a little odd with me having just broken up with her. I actually didn't intend to come out on Ellen tonight but you were so hurt and angry with me and I couldn't... I couldn't not do something about it. Anyways, they told me I couldn't break up with her and that they were going to fly her out and they don't me I wasn't allowed to be with you. I decided Friday to take my life into my own hands." Louis explained.

Harry was leaning against the counter across from him with his arms crossed. He looked angry as Louis told him about management but his features softened as Louis continued.

"I just... Monday was so amazing with you Harry. I've never felt so wanted by somebody. You made me feel good emotionally and physically." Louis blushed slightly and Harry smirked, "I just want to be with you. I don't want to lose that feeling."

"Oh babe..." Harry murmured, moving over to Louis and stepping between his legs. "I'll never let you forget how beautiful you are." he smiled softly, lifting his hand to trace his fingers over Louis' cheek and jaw.

Louis gave a shaky sigh, hands resting on Harry's collarbones. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Harry's and nudged their noses together. He doesn't know what to say so he opts not to say anything. He figures he can express everything he's feeling by touch so he wraps his legs around Harry's slender waist, moved his hands to his neck, and then pressed their lips together.

It still feels like a first kiss, it makes them both tingle and feel hot all over. They break apart when the kettle whistles on the stove and Harry finishes their tea which they take to the living room. Harry puts some shit American TV show on and they cuddle on the couch. 

Later, once their tea is gone, the TV is off, and the house is quiet, Harry carried Louis to the master bedroom. He lays him down on the expensive bed coverings and strips him down and presses him into the mattress. 

If you asked them both in that moment, they would both swear they're in love.

//

Saturday is spent with Louis' family at Harry's house. Both of them stay off the internet, neither of them having any interest to see what people are saying. They know there's going to be bad comments and right now, they don't want to ruin their moods. They're all happy and enjoying their time together.

Sunday finds them at the American Music Awards. 

Before the show, management is there to talk to them. Louis can feel Harry tense up as soon as Devan and Tony appear.

"Louis and Harry!" Devan greeted with an unusually happy smile. "I see you're happily together?"

"Yes, we are, so you can kindly leave us alone." Harry snapped, tightening his hold on Louis' waist.

"I'm not letting you ruin this." Louis added in. "I've already broken up with Eleanor."

"We're not here to stop you." Tony chuckled. "We're actually here to tell you something..."

"You see boys, we did a bit of social media snooping. It seemed as though fans were happier and reacted better to you specifically, Louis, when Miss Calder wasn't around. They also seemed to get even more excited whenever you got close to Harry here. So we decided to test that theory." Devan explained. "I informed Liam that Sophia and Perrie would be allowed to join you all to Orlando but you would remain in the dark about that since I knew you would want to bring Miss. Calder."

"We watched you closely since you arrived in Orlando and we monitored the fans reaction to Sophia being there but not Miss. Calder. Then when you came to us saying you wanted to break up with her, we decided to make sure our conclusions of the fans not liking her were correct, so we brought her in. As predicted a lot of the fans reaction was negative." Tony continued to explain.

"Then you took it into your own hands." Devan finished. "We're not going to do anything, force you into something. You've already announced your relationship, so you're out and free."

"Really?" Louis questioned.

"Really. Do what you want, just don't go crazy." Devan warned, "Just because fans are accepting this mostly, doesn't mean you need to go PDA crazy."

"No, I mean really! Like you seriously put us both through this shit!" Louis snapped angrily. "Do you even know how hurt Harry was when she showed up!? Hell, it hurt me watching him look so miserable!"

"Lou, it's fine." Harry cut in, squeezing Louis' hip. "Everything is fine now."

"But it's not fine that they went behind our backs and you got hurt." Louis protested, looking over at Harry.

"No, but still, everything is fine now. We're together and that's what I care about." Harry assured him.

"That settles everything then!" Tony clapped his hands happily. "Just remember what we said about the whole PDA thing! You boys go and get fixed up now."

//

They've won two of the three awards they were nominated for so far. It'd incredible to win favorite Pop/Rock Group and favorite Pop/Rock Album. And, for Harry and Louis, it feels amazing to be able to sit next to each other and hold hands when they want. 

It's the final award, their final nomination, Artist of The Year. There's stiff competition with Beyonce as a nominee too. Honestly, they're not expecting to win for that very reason. 

But they do. 

They win and they share a final group hug before going up on stage. Liam does all the talking this time around before they exit the stage. Harry is quick to pull Louis into a searing kiss as soon as they're off the stage and away from the cameras. There's a few cat calls from people around and Louis can feel his cheeks heat up, but he can do nothing but kiss Harry back.

"Come on Taylor you're up!" One of the stage workers called out.

Harry and Louis watched from where they stood with the others as Taylor Swift came rushing from somewhere dressed in a long, deep blue gown with her hair pinned in an elegant do. She casts them a brief smile before hurrying onto the stage.

"Already! Anybody that's interested in joining Taylor on stage can, she said couples that would like to dance can go out!" Another stage worker called out and people began to file out.

Zayn grabbed Perrie's hand and Liam grabbed Sophia's and they led their girlfriends out onto the stage.

"You gonna find someone to dance with Nialler?" Harry questioned, turning to look at their Irish friend.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay back here, you and Lou go." Niall smiled, urging them to go out.

"What do you say Lou?" Harry asked, looking to Louis. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, why not." Louis smiled, lacing his fingers with his boyfriends.

They walked out onto the stage as Taylor began singing one of the bonus tracks from her new album called You Are In Love.

_One look, dark room_

_Meant just for you_

_Time moved too fast_

_You play it back_

_Buttons, on coats_

_Lighthearted joke_

_No proof, not much_

_But you saw enough_

_Small talk, he drives_

_Coffee at midnight_

_The light reflects_

_The chain on your neck_

_He says, look up_

_And your shoulders brush_

_No proof, one touch_

_You felt enough_

Harry took Louis into his arms as the song continued into the chorus. Neither of them can really dance but somehow they small into it easily. Louis' got one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other is clasped tightly in Harry's own while Harry's other hand is around his waist, keeping him close.

They dance as though nobody is watching. There's millions of eyes watching them, whether it's in the crowd or through a TV, but to them they're the only ones in existence. 

_Morning, his place_

_Burnt toast, Sunday_

_You keep his shirt_

_He keeps his word_

_And for once you let go_

_Of your fears and your ghosts_

_One step, not much_

_But it said enough_

_You kiss, on sidewalks_

_You fight and you talk_

_One night, he wakes_

_Strange look on his face_

_Pauses, then says_

_You're my best friend_

_And you knew what it was..._

Harry looked into Louis' eyes and smiled, singing along with the song. Louis' heart fluttered in his chest and his stomach swooped. Harry's looking at him like he's the only thing that matters in the world. He's looking at him like he wants to spend eternity with him. He's looking at him like...

_He is, in love_

It takes Louis by surprise for a second as Harry collides their lips together. It's nothing heated, it's more tender and sweet. It brings tears to Louis' eyes because he can feel every single emotion Harry is pouring into the kiss. 

He wrapped one arm around Harry's neck while the hand of his other came to rest on Harry's chest. It's a picture perfect moment and everybody is looking at them. 

_You can hear it in the silence, silence_

_You can feel it on the way home, way home_

_You can see with the lights out, lights out_

_You are in love, true love_

Even when they pull apart as the song goes on, they stay close. Their foreheads are rested together and their noses bumping. Louis' smile is soft and happy and Harry's is dimpled and excited. 

As the song came to a end, Harry pressed one more kiss to Louis' lips before pulling away and taking both of his hands in his own. Everyone else is doing the same now as the audience claps and cheers, they're all bowing and clapping as well or sharing a moment with whoever they were dancing with.

Harry looked over Louis' head as he cuddled him to his chest and met Taylor's eyes. She seems to understand it now, she was never the captor of Harry's heart, and maybe she'll write a song about it for her next album, who knows. But she gives him a small smile and a slight nod of her head - she gets it. He offered her the same in return and then turned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

They head over to an after party with other artists and celebrate the night. By the time they get back to Harry's house they're only slightly tipsy. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had gone back to the hotel to collect their things, having opted out of staying at Harry's house.

"I don't care if you have thick walls, chances are we'd still hear you." Is what Niall had said when Harry offered them the guest rooms.

"So Zayn and Liam are hanging here one more day and then flying down to Australia." Louis commented as he packed his suitcase.

"Oh yeah, Liam mentioned that. He said Sophia was going to have to go back to London and he didn't see the point in her flying all the way down to Australia just to have to turn around and get on a flight home the same day." Harry responded, folding everything as he put it in his own case.

"Zayn said the same. Perrie has to get back to work." Louis hummed. "At least we get to fly together."

"Indeed." Harry smiled, hip checking Louis since they were side by side.

"Oi! None of that now!" Louis tried to be serious, but failing as his lips pulled into a smile as well.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Harry questioned.

"I'll... I'll... I won't let you in my pants for a month!" Louis exclaimed, scrambling for something good.

"Is that so?" Harry murmured, reaching out suddenly to grab Louis around the waist and haul him up against him. "Do you really have that much control?" he asked, nipping at Louis' neck and rutting his thigh against Louis.

"Fuck-" Louis gasped, head falling back as his pants tightened. 

"Didn't think so." Harry laughed, biting at his skin before releasing him and continuing packing.

"Fuck you." Louis pouted and headed into the bathroom to deal with the issue in his pants.

"Love you too!" Harry called out then slapped his hand over his mouth as Louis' head poked out of the bathroom with wide eyes.

"What -- What did you say?" Louis questioned, his voice quiet.

"I um - I said love you too." Harry stammered, heart pounding and face heating up.

Louis walked back over to the taller lad, ignoring his snug pants. Stopping in front of him he examined Harry's face, lifting his hand to brush a few curls from Harry's forehead. 

"Yeah?" He inquired, meeting Harry's green eyes which were filled with worry.

"Yeah." Harry nodded firmly

Louis' lips immediately pulled into a smile, his teeth fully on display as he raked his fingers through Harry's hair. 

S' a good thing I feel the same huh?" Louis quirked an eyebrow and he literally watched the fear and nervousness melt from Harry's body.

"Yeah, good thing." Harry croaked out then started to laugh with you. "You scared me there for a moment, I thought I had just messed everything up."

"Oh Haz..." Louis muttered, pulling him into a tight hug. "Telling me you love me couldn't mess things up. I'm already happier than I've ever been and everything feels... right. I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

"Then always." Harry breathed into Louis' ear, holding onto him just as tight.

"Whatever you want." Louis agreed. "Now let's finish up, we've got an airport to get to!"

The airport is crowded with fans and paps. They're pushing and shoving and jostling both lads as they make their way through with security. It's one of the downfalls of this life, sometimes they can't do anything without getting mobbed. 

Once they're on the plane with Niall and security, they all settle in for the long flight. 

It's been a long day and Louis, as soon as the seat belt light is off, unbuckles and heads to the food that's been put on the plane for their flight. When he returns to his seat he's got two California turkey sandwiches, one for him and one for Harry done just how Harry likes. Handing over the sandwich to Harry, he settled back in his seat to eat, chatting with Niall who had a chicken wrap in hand. 

The day catches up with all of them around one AM. The world outside the plane is dark and star filled with the moon shining bright.

"Ready for bed?" Harry questioned, closing the window shade.

"Definitely." Louis yawned and nodded sleepily.

"C'mon." Harry smiled, stifled a yawn of his own.

They walked back to the sleeping cabins and changed into joggers before climbing into one of the small beds.  Harry pulled the blankets over them and let Louis cuddle against his chest. There's already been a couple of times when he wonders if it's weird for Louis to basically be the small spoon even though he's older. The way he cuddles into Harry's chest though makes the thought go away. Louis likes to be held, actually he loves to be held. He loves curling against Harry's chest and even before Harry, he enjoyed having someone cuddle him, though before now that was his mum's job. 

"Been a hell of a week." Harry commented, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"It has, wouldn't trade it for anything though." Louis responded, tracing Harry's sparrow tattoo with his finger then kissing his smooth, tone chest as his hand flattens against his peck.

"Definitely not." Harry hummed, letting his own hands soothe up and down the warm expanse of Louis' back. "Let's sleep a bit so we're not completely wiped when we get to Australia."

The only response he receives is a happy and content hum from Louis.

"Hey..." Harry jostled him a little bit.

"What?" Louis whined.

"Don't you dare go to sleep with out giving me a goodnight kiss." Harry said and Louis huffed.

Nevertheless, he tilts his head up and meets Harry half way. It's a long, tender kiss followed by multiple random pecks and then another long kiss. When they pull apart, Louis shimmied back down a little and settled back against Harry's chest.

"Goodnight baby.." Harry whispered into Louis' hair once they were comfortable.

"Goodnight love." Louis replied letting his eyes drift shut and his mind shut down for the night.

They're thirty-thousand feet in the air, snuggled in a bed too small for two people, and sleeping soundly in each others arms. And really, life couldn't not get better.

 


End file.
